


Late Night Snack

by alwaystheslayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guard Bellamy, POV Bellamy Blake, Post-Canon, Smut, loud clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheslayer/pseuds/alwaystheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets an unintentional surprise after one of his late guard shifts in Arkadia. </p><p>A continuation of <i>I'm Here</i> but can also be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be reedusfalloncriss but I am now alwaystheslayer (on tumblr too)
> 
> Check out my side blog for bellarke! @ helloitsbellarke

Bellamy walked back from his guard duty shift in the dead of night, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the busy hustle that sunrise will bring the following day. Even though it is 3am, his brain hasn’t quite registered the fact that it already is ‘ _the following day’_. He was near his own small apartment when he heard a noise come from the communal cafeteria area where the food was stored. There was a clang of aluminum and metal, followed by a hushed, “ _Shit_!” Bellamy slowly walked around the corner. His body was against the wall and his head moved to peek beyond the wall. Once he saw who was there all the tension in his body fell away instantly. His shoulders and head fell with a laugh. Clarke was reaching up on her tip-toes to get a plate from one of the higher shelves of the cabinets back along what was once the Ark.

“What’s the matter, princess? Can’t wait till morning?” Clarke jumped with a gasp and dropped everything she had been trying to put back that had fell before.

“Crap, Bellamy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Clarke bent down to pick up the cups and plates that fell to the ground. Bellamy walked over to where she was standing. He bent down and picked up the last plate that was left on the floor, handing it to her.

“Hungry? It’s 3am, Clarke.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I figured a good late night snack might help.” She talked in a quiet voice but Bellamy didn’t think it was because she was scared of getting caught. She gripped the plate in her hands, then she put it away with the rest. Her eyes were glistening and it seemed like she had been crying. There was a distance in her eyes as well that had been there since she left him at the main gate, all those months ago. He opened one of the cabinets that kept bread, nuts, and berries (all safe to eat). He stared for a moment before deciding and grabbing a small bag of nuts. He threw the bag to her which she caught with ease. She opened her mouth to say something when they heard voices coming towards them.

He grabbed her and hid them both behind a large stack of crates and boxes filled with supplies. The guards were investigating all the noise that was being made from where they were. “Alright, I’ll check around inside, see if everything is good. Wait here.”

Bellamy and Clarke were pressed close facing each other in-between the boxes and the sharp corner of the wall. He could feel her breath on his neck. He realized he was still holding her arms but couldn’t seem to let go. She was looking up at him, her eyes now big and open. The distance in them seemed to have faded slightly. He felt her shiver so he rubbed her arms up and down with his hands, even though he could tell it wasn’t because she was cold.

 “Bellamy, -“ Hearing her say his name in that hushed voice awoke something inside him and his lips were on hers. Her hands flew to his hair and gripped tightly, causing him to moan. His hands gripped her hips before moving over her body to settle on her ass. He pulled her so that their bodies were pressed together from head to toe, backing her against the wall. He knew she could feel him against her and she raised a leg to wrap around his waist. One of his hands moved down to hold her thigh in place. He moved his mouth against hers before biting her lip causing her to moan as well. It gave him the perfect opportunity to move his tongue with hers.  He used the other hand that held her face to push her away slightly.

She made to move back to his lips again. He smiled, “Clarke, what’s going on here?”

There was a faint ' _all clear_  ' from the guard and he heard them walk back to their posts.

“Can’t you just kiss me and we can worry about it later?”

His thumb caressed her cheek, under the side of her jaw as he looked at her. He put her leg down and took her hand.

Bellamy took Clarke back to his own apartment and closed the door behind him. If anyone were to tell him Clarke Griffin would have been in his room at 3am, he would have taken that person straight to medical for a psychological evaluation. But then again, there was that one time where he cried into her arms in the dark dead of night but she was gone when he woke up. He thought that it had all been a dream. Now he’s not so sure. It’s been so tense since she’s been back. He avoids her eyes and instead stares at _T_ _he Iliad_ on his desk that Gina had given him. Clarke’s staring at him now.  She follows his gaze.

“Did Gina give that to you?” Clarke asked. Bellamy looks at her incredulously.

“Who told you about Gina?”

“Ah, so I guess she did then.” Clarke brushes her fingers on the binding of the book. “I asked around. I wanted to see what you’d been up to when I left.”

“Yea well, you could have just asked me. I was getting by best I could without you.” He let out a sigh. He felt his emotions boiling. “Then everything happened. I found you, lost you. The mountain. Again. Everything just-”

“Erupted at once? Yea. I know what that’s like.” There was a bitterness to her voice.  She starts to walk over to him. “I wasn’t there for you. Then when Lexa died…” Her eyes were watering with tears. He reaches a hand to wipe away a tear that fell. Lexa’s name didn’t sting the way it used to. “I realized how alone I really was. With all that happened with Raven and my Mom after that. Lincoln. I left my people behind, to escape but I forgot that  _you_ didn’t get to escape.” She is fully crying now, broken sobs to get her words out. “It was all a lie. I lied to myself for so long. I thought I could but I.. I..” He embraces her and lets her cry into his shoulder.

“I’m here, Clarke.” She laughs through her tears.

Clarke lets out a small but strong, “I know.” She pulls back and pressed her lips to his. Just like that, heat instantly rises throughout Bellamy’s body. All that he could feel was a need to be close to her. He didn’t need explanations as to what they were doing. That would come later. They could die before knowing what this would feel like. She pulls him back towards the bed. His hands are underneath her shirt feeling the small of her back. He broke away to kiss down her jaw towards her neck. They move closer to the bed and both fell back onto it.

“Ow.” Clarke’s hand went to feel the back of her head. One of Bellamy’s belts had been laying across the bed. He grabbed it and tossed to the ground. He laughed a little and cradled the back of her head in one hand.

“Are you okay, princess?” He was smiling at her. He couldn’t stop smiling now. A smile of her own grew on her face.

“Yes. So very okay.”  He thinks she isn't talking about her head. Clarke’s hand is still behind her head when she moves to hold the other hand that had been cradling it. She looks at him with an almost shyness that he couldn’t quite place. He saw her jaw slightly angle towards him. _Oh_. He leans in and kisses her again.

Her legs move to hug Bellamy’s hips. He holds himself up on his hands and breaks away from the kiss moving his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Her breath hitches as she throws her head back giving him more room. One of his hands goes up and pulls down on her shirt and bra to reveal her breast. His mouth goes to it. “Bellamy!” Her hand runs through his hair.  He kisses back up her neck and pecks her mouth.

“Tell me, Clarke. Are you always this loud?”

“Maybe.” He smiles fondly and so does she.

“Somebody has probably already heard you.”

“I think you can do better than that.” In no time they are completely naked and wrapped in one another. Bellamy thrusts into her and shows no sign of slowing down while Clarke is making screams and moans. He kisses her to make her quiet again. Her hands cup his face. “Bell, don’t stop.” He doesn’t stop. He knows how much she needs this because he needs it too. This deep connection that they both share. His hips slow down slightly as he closes his eyes and savored the feel of her body against his. His hand that wasn’t holding himself up reaches in between their bodies to her clit. Clarke throws her head back for a moment in pleasure. He hadn’t even realized that he had been mumbling quietly that she was beautiful until she said, “Shut up and fuck me. Shit. Bellamy,” while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ve got you. I got you.” He whispers as his thrusts become more desperate. Clarke is moaning and shouting his name. Bellamy is just trying to hold on long enough. After a few more well timed thrusts Clarke is shaking and her nails are clinging to his back, definitely leaving marks for later. Bellamy experiences his own release and buries his face in her neck, having his own forms of aftershock.

About 10 minutes later after cleaning themselves up, they lay in Bellamy’s bed together, sweaty and naked. His arm is around her back as they stare up at the ceiling. “You’re pretty fucking bad ass, Clarke.” This causes Clarke to break out into a fit of hysterics.

“You’re such a nerd.” She gets out in between laughs.  When she finally calms down, she looks up at him only to find that he is staring right back at her. The look on his face was almost serine.

“Still cooler than you.” His voice is teasing and she puts on a mock front of surprise. “What? Can’t deny the truth. At least I wasn’t digging through our food supplies cus I, and I quote, needed _a late night snack_.” His gruff voice couldn’t hide the lightness he was trying to mask.

“Where are those nuts anyway? Now I really am starved.” She looks around the bed and looks to the floor searching. Suddenly Bellamy’s other hand flew up and it has something in it. “Hey! Those are my nuts!”

“Um. Stolen nuts, actually.” His eyebrows rise in expectation. Clarke made to grab them and he put them further out of her reach. “And since I am a guard here at Arkadia, I am going to have to report you." He knows his smug smirk is only going to make Clarke even more annoyed. 

“Bell. Do not make me do something I will regret.”

“Go for it.”

Just like that Clarke was tickling him. Bellamy instantly dropped the nuts. He couldn’t even believe Clarke was pulling this shit with him. He almost fell off the bed before she stopped. She takes the nuts and pops one in her mouth, clearly satisfied. “Well, I hope you’re happy. You made me squeal like a little kid.”

She smiles, “Yup, I am happy.” Bellamy leaned in and kisses her hard on her lips. Her hand cups his cheek. Her eyes shining.

“Good. Me too.” Finally.

The next day when Bellamy walks past Raven who is working on an engine, he hears her complaining about how Bellamy was _‘giving it good to some chick last night.’_   Grinning, he makes eye contact with Clarke across the way as she talks to her mother. He sees her face flush as she looks to the ground. Yea, best late night snack ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
